Submission
by KittenGrey
Summary: What happens when one of the members of Gorillaz messes with the wrong person? Oneshot. Rated M for Murdoc, language, and some mature elements. Plz no flames, R


Ok, not many of you are going to like this but...

On my account, some of you may be wondering why Murdoc is listed as a servant under my OC's name, this is the story behind it

Murdoc is not mine, Sam is

* * *

**Intro**

It was when we first met, now I wonder how I could have been so foolish. He wasn't even mortal, and I knew that well, but I still acted foolishly. Now, as I sit here, I can still feel the effects he had on my mind. I can feel my will slowing slipping away as I feel myself submitting more and more. Back then he was a part of the Trade. Back then I was only mortal. Back then both of us had a furious temper, and very low self control. Back then, I was foolish enough to challange him. Now he has become a part of my life, and now we both regret what we had done. He has the phsyical scar to show, as mine are mental. Mental scars, pulling me into my submission. I felt it coming, I knew it was coming, it was inevitable. Now that we're together, he regrets what he has done, but there is no way to reverse it. I regret ever starting that fight and doing the damage I had done to the both of us. Neither of us will change the past, for neither of us can without altering the future. Alls we can do is simply remember...

* * *

"FUCK OFF!" Murdoc screamed at the top of his lungs, echoing through the steady rainfall. He glared at the blond-haired man who stood a few feet away. Murdoc growled; he was already soaked down to his skin and the wind was freezing against his wet clothes. They had started the arguement in the carpark, but a few hits and a small cat-and-mouse chase had led the two men out into the junkyard. Murdoc glanced up towards Kong; bad idea. In that split second Murdoc had looked away, the man was there, and had delivered a heavy blow to side of Murdoc's jaw. Murdoc stumbled back and crashed into a pile of garbage. 

"That was for cursing at me." Samuel Shadows hissed, advancing slowly on Murdoc.

Murdoc looked up to the sky; surely this man was going to kill him now that he had the chance. And this is ol over one bird Murdoc thought. Sam was Kitten's exboyfriend, and he had let jealousy get the best of him. Sure, it didn't help that he found out that Murdoc hit her with a belt, but Murdoc still thought Sam was overreacting.  
This was it, the end. Murdoc wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Murdoc pushed himself up; something shifted under his hand. He looked over and discovered a rusty pipe under his hand. He smirked; weaponary would give him the upper hand. Murdoc sprang up as quick as he can, pipe in hand, and stabbed Sam with it as quick and hard as he could.  
Sam gasped as the pipe plunged itself into his chest, breaking his ribs and diving deeper into his chest. He dropped to his knees and growled. He looked up; Murdoc wasn't going to leave this junkyard alive now. Sam grasped the end of the pipe and ripped it out of his chest. His flesh torn in a clean line down his chest, leaving a heaily bleeding wound that, even with magic, would take time to heal. Sam tossed the pipe aside, trying to regain his strengh. He glared at Murdoc; maybe death wasn't the punishment he deserved.

"Stay away from Kitten, if you know whats good for you." he hissed.

Murdoc growled, "Dunt tell me wot ta do. You ain't teh boss o' me."

Sam smirked; if Murdoc wasn't going to listen easily, he would make force him. Sam lunged at Murdoc and tackled him to the muddy ground, pinning him down with all his strengh. Murdoc struggled until he couldn't move anymore; even if Sam was weak, he could still probably stop a 18 wheeler in its tracks with one hand easily.

"Kitten's a lil phsyco slut anyways, you can 'ave 'er," Murdoc spat.

Sam narrowed his eyes and smirked a little more, "It's not about Kitten anymore Murdoc," he purred. "You're going to listen to me whether you like it or not."

Sam stabbed into Murdoc's mind with pure power as Murdoc gasped; it was obvious that Sam was trying to make this as painful as possible. Sam used his powers to rearrange the mental walls in his mind; moving some, tearing some down, and creating new ones.

Murdoc screamed and struggled until the walls started taking effect. Murdoc silenced and let the warm hand of submission envelope his mind. Sam continued his work as Murdoc's struggle rapidly died. Murdoc didn't realize the effect it was taking; he only felt the inviting warm of empting his mind and entering a dreamy half-conciousness. _This ain't so bad... _Murdoc thought, _it ain't hurting me...I'll go along with it, just to phase the poor sap. Woteva 'e's tryin to do, it ain't gonna work..._

Sam smirked; he didn't know Murdoc would be this easy. It almost took all the fun out of the game. Last step. He used his power to put mental locks on Murdoc's mind; locks that only he could break. Murdoc gasped again; his graceful floating into a sleep-like state had suddenly turned into a rapid plunge into unconciousness. Everything around him blacked, and the only thing he felt was Sam's presence in his mind.

Sam pulled out of Murdoc's mind once the work was done and stood up. he smiled as he looked down at the newly broken man; his new pet.

Murdoc started to stir; the first thing he noticed was Sam's presence. He opened his eyes; his vision was fuzzy. He couldn't think or speak. He only wanted to obey. Obey? That wasn't like him. A part of him wanted to wake up and fight, but why couldn't he?

"Get up." Sam's strict command broke the silence. Murdoc stood.

"Feeling better now?" Sam purred.

"Murdoc looked up at the blond. "Yes Master."

* * *

Ok, you all hate me, I know. I'm sorry everyone, just don't kill me T-T 


End file.
